


Nude seduction

by MrFancyPants_FeridBathory



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, Ken was there for like...3 words..., M/M, There is no smut, another tumblr inspired drabble, dont be fooled by the previous tag..., i cant write smut sry XD, i only wrote two cause I lack an imagintation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory/pseuds/MrFancyPants_FeridBathory
Summary: Inspired on a tumblr post on how a shy Leo MIGHT have tried to seduce N...





	

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE AND FOLLOW THE POST AND WRITER XD I laughed alot looking through their leo tag...too much if you ask me...
> 
> http://incorrectvixx.tumblr.com/post/158810003427/n-why-are-you-naked-leo-i-dont-have-clothes

Hakyeon walks into his shared room and sees Taekwoon standing in the middle of the room. "Why are you naked?" Hayeon asks secretly looking Taekwoon up and down. "I don’t have clothes" Taekwoon replies in a monotone voice. Hakyeon locks the door then walks and opens the closet "You have shirts, pants, jackets, hi Ken, that new flannel…" Hakyeon then turns to Taekwoon "Maybe you don't actually need clothes" Hakyeon walks up to Taekwoon and wraps his arms around his neck. "Jung Taekwoon is this your way of trying to seduce me?" Taekwoon doesnt reply but he does wrap his arms around Hakyeons slim waist and pulls him closer. Hakyeon giggles and presses a few kisses to taekwoons lips "I love you Taekwoon...". Taekwoon just gives him a small smile and kisses him back.

And lets just say that luckily they had the week off and the rest of the members (except jaehwan) were out to eat meat oh and also jaehwan managed to escaped before anything too explicit happened ;)


End file.
